Clinton Barnes (Video Game)
Clinton Barnes, better known as "Clint," is a main character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is one of the four leaders of the New Frontier, alongside, Joan, Paul Lingard, and David García. Clint is an active member of the community and remains the most level headed of the leaders, surpassing Joan's front as a kind and trusting leader. He is a neutral player in the events that follow David's removal, though he still remains involved in the situation and tries to bring a peaceful resolution, opting against any form of murder or punishment. Clint's neutral and peaceful behavior is rarely broken, and has only been violent if needed to, such as after David is spared from his execution. (Determinant) Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Clinton Barnes. He was a stockbroker who worked from his home and spent every spare moment on his lavish garden. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Above The Law" Clint is first seen in the Richmond church along with Joan, arguing about his spinach and Joan's gateau, to which Javi can say which he prefers. Clint then starts questioning Javier with Joan. He then orders Max into the church, as he believes that Javi and Max have met outside the walls, which Max confirms, betraying David in the process. Javier can then choose to tell what Max had unfairly hidden, or stay silent. Clint and Joan then exile Javier and his group from Richmond no matter what you chose. Clint is seen later on when Javier, David, and Max (determinant), expose the Richmond council for the raiding and looting on other towns. Even if Max is there or not, Clint will still side with Joan and the rest of the Richmond council, leading to a shootout or Javier and David being knocked out by New Frontier members and put in a cell. "Thicker Than Water" David and Javier are trapped in the New Frontier's jail cell. Clint appears and tells them Joan has a plan for David and leaves them in a cell, before taking David later. Clint is present when Joan begins her speech, and sentences David to death by hanging for his actions. After David accuses her of lying, Joan reveals one (Badger), two (Badger and Dr. Lingard), three (Badger, Max and Lonnie) or four (Badger, Max, Lonnie and Dr. Lingard) corpses of people Javier and David killed as evidence. She places an ultimatum on Javier - choose one of them to spare. Clint is reluctant, but stays silent after Joan defends her actions. After either choosing to spare Ava or Tripp, Joan betrays Javi's choice, and shoots the person you chose. Either Ava dies by being shot in the head, or Tripp dies by being shot in the neck. Clint, after witnessing Tripp/Ava's death, attempts to resolve the conflict and urges to strike a deal with Javier - take David and the rest of his group out of there, and do not come back. Joan disagrees, but Clint forces her to cooperate. David, enraged, tells Javier to shoot Joan. At this point, the player is presented with a choice, negotiate and accept the deal, or shoot Joan dead. If Javier Shoots Joan: ''(Unknown)'' Javier will shoot Joan in the eye, killing her instantly, which sparks a shootout within the square. Clint attempts to escape amid the chaos, but is seen by David, who gives chase, along with Ava (Determinant) and Gabriel (Determinant). If Javier Accepts The Deal: ''(Dead)'' Javier accepts Clint's deal. Clint unties David, who ends up going against the deal by disarming a New Frontier member and holding Clint hostage. While David is distracted, Clint manages to break free of David's grip and attempts to wrestle the gun away from him, causing the gun to go off, which sparks chaos within the square. Seeing his dad in danger, Gabe runs up to the stage and attempts to pull Clint off of David, distracting him long enough for David to grab the gun, who proceeds to shoot and kill Clint without hesitation. "From the Gallows" Regardless if Clint survived or died in the previous episode, he does not make an appearance in this episode, leaving his fate ultimately unknown if he was spared. If Clint was killed, a photo of him will appear on the memorial wall, the image depicting him harvesting tomatoes. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clint has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death (Determinant) Killed By *David García *Gabriel García (Caused) *Himself (Indirectly Caused) After Javier witnesses Joan order the execution of either Ava or Tripp, Clint attempts to resolve the conflict between Javier's group and Joan in a non-violent manner. If Javier accepts Clint's offer, Clint frees David from the gallows, after which David immediately grabs and holds Clint hostage, insisting that he refuses to take the deal, and will not accept peace until Joan is dead. Clint manages to break free of David's grip, causing the gun to go off in the process, sparking chaos within the square. As Clint and David struggle over the gun, Gabe attempts to pull Clint off of his father, distracting him long enough for David to shoot Clint in the face, killing him instantly. Relationships Joan Clint and Joan appeared to have a positive and trustful relationship, both of them being members of Richmond's leadership council. Even after it is exposed by Max that Joan ordered the raids on other settlements (Determinant), Clint sides with Joan, trusting she has Richmond's best interests in mind. However, after Joan plans to publicly execute Ava/Tripp along with David, Clint becomes doubtful of her leadership, believing that this isn't how they should do things. After either Ava or Tripp is shot on Joan's orders, Clint steps in, attempting to resolve the conflict between The New Frontier and Javi's group peacefully. This visually upsets Joan, but Clint carries on regardless. Depending on the players actions, either Joan or Clint will end up dying following the execution, hence it is unknown what their relationship would have been after these events. David García At first, Clint and David had a civil relationship with one another, both respecting each other as fellow leaders of Richmond. Later however, when David tries to expose Joan for ordering raids on other communities, Clint sides with Joan/doesn't believe David, (Determinant) damaging their relationship greatly. David loses any trust he had for Clint, not hesitating to shoot him in the face. (Determinant) Javier García Clint doesn't show much trust for Javier when the two first meet, the former wanting to throw him out of Richmond for stealing gas/murdering Rufus. Following the events of Davids removal from power, Javier can be co-operative towards Clint or show complete contempt towards him for siding with Joan. After Avas/Tripps death at the execution, Clint attempts to solve the conflict between The New Frontier and Javi's group peacefully. Should Javier refuse Clint's deal and choose to shoot Joan, Clint escapes the scene, leaving their relationship unknown. Max The two don't have much interaction in-game, although Max seems to respect Clint as one of the New Frontier leaders, following his orders, even though Max doesn't directly answer to him. After hearing about the raids Max participated in, Clint is visibly disappointed, but the full extent of their relationship is unknown. Paul Lingard The two never had any on-screen interaction, but it can be assumed they had a positive relationship, both being members of Richmonds leadership council. Clint doesn't show any reaction to Paul's dead corpse after seeing it on stage during the execution (Determinant). Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From the Gallows" (Photograph, Determinant) Trivia *Clint's full name, pre-apocalypse occupation and hobby as a botanist were confirmed by Telltale in an AMA. *Clint’s facial expressions and animations do not work or show his emotion. This was fixed with a new patch, as well as changing his subtitle colour from white to blue. References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:New Frontier Category:NPC Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown